Waterfall
by liltoddler88
Summary: Korra and Asami - budding romance and more This is my first try at a lemon or something smiliar around that level of action, so please bare with me!


"We did it."

"I can't believe it. It feels so weird not needing to kick anyone's butt or go after Vauto."

I turn towards my best friend. Her black hair hanging gracefully down her shoulders. We were sitting on the steps, overlooking the sunset at Varrick's wedding.

"Hey I was wondering- W-Whats wrong?" She tried covering it, but I knew her too well to tell that Asami was close to crying.

"It's just.. I was so scared. Korra, I am tired, and upset that my father is in prision but yet somewhere within me there is peace," Asami stuttered, as tears slowly began falling and leaving stains on her beautiful cheeks. I wrapped my closest arm to her, around and held her close to me as she silently cried away the last few months.

"Korra, I… I was so scared to lose you."

"Hey, its ok. Shhhh. I'm right here, Asami. I wouldn't think about leaving you, not now, not ever," I smiled reassuringly. I leaned down and rested my chin on her head as she sobbed.

"Thank you Korra, you don't know how much you mean to me."

Bringing her chin up, so our eyes met, I gently brought my hand up and wipped away her tears. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go get out of here for a bit. Just us..." For some reason I couldn't look at her face as I made the last comment.

"I...yes, that would be wonderful," Asami seemed to lighten up.

"Where would you want to go, you decide!"

Our embrace broke as she wiped her face, and I glanced back to the party. Varrick was dancing around while stuffing his face, which I thought took talent. I turned back to her as she gazed out over the city. The sun hung low and quickly sank below the horizon.

"The Spirit World."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't been there before. I'd like to go...with you." At the last bit, she looked down and I looked over to her. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I brushed it off and composed myself.

"Well then, let the Avatar and Ms Sato adjourn for the night," I said winking at her. "I'll meet you in half an hour at the portal."

There wasn't too much fuss about me leaving early with the CEO of one of the world's biggest industrial companies. Who am I kidding, there were paparazzi outside blinding Asami and I as we began heading home to pack.

She dropped me off at Airbender Island, and continued home. The island was quiet for once. No loud running or screaming. Lights lit up the entrance. As I walked through towards my room, my mind flashbacked to the stairs.

 _Why did I feel warm and weird inside, when I asked Asami to travel with me? I like Asami, but... Well when she was with Mako, I hated her guts at times. The way they were around each other. They way that they kissed! I should have been that person not Mako, she deserves someone better than... Shit... I'm falling in love with my best friend._

Well, there it was, and trust me, it hit me like an Earthbender. I was falling for Asami Sato. My best friend.

By this point in my thought process, I realized I had wasted a good 10 minutes. Running around, I quickly gathered some supplies that I thought we would need. As I was leaving, I left Tenzin a note telling him not to worry, that Asami was with me and to take care of Naga while I was away. Hoping that I didn't forget anything, I race out towards the glowing pillar.

As I climbed over the edge of the crater I looked down. Asami was already there, dressed in her usual outfit of the black pants accompanied with the black and red jacket, with a pack on her back. I walked down to meet her and suddenly felt nauseous. I was nervous and excited.

Asami turned to me, and gave me a smile. She reached out her hand and I hesitated a moment before accepting it.

"Ready?"

"Yes," I replied turning to face her before we both took a step into the Spirit World.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the blinding bright light vanished, we both looked around us. There was a light shining down around the grassy field that we were in. Tall trees and mushroom plants surrounded us with beautiful aromas. Under the bushes, small spirits began emerging and questionably looked as us.

"Hello there. I am the Avatar. There is no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you," I declared all around me.

More spirits of all shapes and sizes began slowly coming forward. Asami looked around with great curiosity and excitement on her face.

"This is wonderful! So many colors and spirits; it's beautiful! Thank you Korra!" She said after getting her breath back.

"I'm glad you like it. Follow me, I want to show you something," I whispered, careful not to shatter the beautiful melodies some of the spirits seemed to be humming.

We walked for a few minutes, and came to a small creek. The grass grew longer and greener, the closer we approached. With girlish glee, Asami jogged ahead and sat down beside the creek. She began taking her boots off and placed her feet in the water.

"This is amazing, Korra," she said as her head rolled back on her shoulders, and eyes closed with content.

I sat myself beside her, closed my eyes as welland took in the peacefulness around me.

I didn't fully understand what happened until after it happened. With my eyes still shut I felt a hand gently caress my jaw and tilt my face. Warm, soft lips pressed against mine for a second.

"I...I..." Asami stuttered after having finally realized what she had just done.

Before she could run away, I took her face in mine and I kissed her back. I felt her hand behind my head bringing me deeper. Both of my hands guided her head back towards the grass, and I leaned over her face.

"I love you, Asami," and of course, I began crying. Out of pain, realization, and so many other emotions my body began shudder. Gently, Asami wiped away my tears and smiled. I could tell that there was pure joy and happiness in her eyes.

"I know, and I love you too," she whispered, and brought me down to meet her lips again. After a few moments, we break apart and I fell beside her looking up at the brilliant sky.

"When did you fall in love with me?" I wondered aloud.

"When you left for those three years. I understood why you had to leave and venture off on your own, but something inside me hurt. During those three years, I began realizing how much you meant to me and how lonely I felt without you. I missed you so much, Korra. I tried focusing on rebuilding the company, but in my heart I knew what I truly wanted, and it was you."

xxxxxx

 **Sorry I had to end it there! I'm going to try and write something more detailed and romantic, I didn't want the story to just be physical, so I started off** **with this**


End file.
